Star Wolf: A New Beginning
by KrystalVixen
Summary: The complicated couple, Wolf and Wolfy O'Donnell finally express their true feelings for each other. In result of the birth of their twins Miu and Aaron O'Donnell who follow in their parents footsteps to reunite the Star Wolf team.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Many months have passed since the Anglar Invasion leading to the events of the elite Star Fox squadron departure. As for Star Wolf, the mercenary group that attempted to eliminate Star Fox, the same has happened to them. Not knowing where each other has drifted off to they're all living their own lives throughout the Lylat System. Wolf and Wolfy, the very complicated couple, finally settled down together in Corneria. Still known as high class bounty hunters life isn't easy there, but they had no other choice. The Sargasso Space Zone was destroyed during an attack a few months ago, and basically no other planet in the Lylat System was the right place to live for the couple.

This story covers the events leading to the birth of their twins, Miu and Aaron. Who grow old to carry on the Star Wolf team once again to battle Fox and Krystal McCloud's son's team, Star Marcus. But this all starts one morning, in Wolf and Wolfy's condo in the heart of Corneria City.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun rained through the shades in the darkened apartment. It shown upon Wolfy's magnificent fur as Wolf pushed his hair back to move over and kiss her on the forehead. He jumped out of bed and got on a white dress shirt and tie along with black pants and dress shoes. Wolfy awoke with a smile she turned over and frowned to see Wolf wasn't there. She looked up to see him brushing his hair.  
"Why did you grow your hair long again?" she asked getting up and stretching.  
Wolf turned around to find Wolfy up and about.  
"I don't know, I thought you liked long hair." He said smirking putting his comb back in the drawer.  
Wolfy walked up to him and took him by the tie as she messed up his hair to her liking.  
"I do, but I hate the way you comb it, god…" she replied rolling her eyes in a 'whatever' fashion.

Wolf then shrugged getting his keys, wallet, and cell and stuffing them in his pocket.  
"So where you going today?" Wolfy asked suspiciously crossing her arms.  
"A meeting with my bosses," said Wolf sighing.  
"Don't you miss being your own boss…" asked Wolfy.  
"A bit, but I can't keep up a team anymore,"  
Wolf paused and turned to Wolfy who was smirking while sitting on the bed.  
"You want to come don't you?" asked Wolf giving a big smile and raising his eyebrow.  
"Couldn't hurt, better then being here all day. Maybe we could catch something to eat on the way home." said Wolfy getting a long black dress from her closet.  
Wolf shrugged and snuck the comb out again and quickly fixed his hair while putting hair gel in it to make it look 'shiny'.

When the couple was ready they ran out the door and through the lobby into their fancy convertible they bought from the money they received from selling their Wolfens. They quickly kissed before taking off towards one of the tall sky scrapers in the middle of the city.

They finally arrived and parked near the entrance. Wolf jumped out and opened the door for Wolfy while smiling.  
"There you go madam," he chuckled.  
"Very funny Wolf…" Wolfy replied getting up and walking into the building.  
"Aren't we a bit moody today?" Wolf said running up to her.  
Wolfy just shook her head and pushed open the door to find the main desk. She let Wolf pass her as they checked in and made their way to the elevator. Wolf pressed the very last button which took them to the roof. They hopped out and found their table. Smiling Wolfy decided to ignore everyone and wandered through her purse. She became lost in thought and had no idea what they were discussing. Soon enough one of the men in the tuxedoes asked her how she was. Wolf tapped her and she jumped up.  
"Huh what? Oh yeah… I'm fine." replied Wolfy sipping some of her wine.  


Not before long it was time to leave. The meeting lasted so long Wolfy was half asleep when Wolf picked up her hand and shook her gently. She woke up slowly and asked him is it over. He replied with a simple nod as they made there way out and into their car. Wolfy shook her head and fixed her hair.  
"How long was that meeting?" asked Wolfy putting her lipstick back in her purse.  
"Quite a while… It's almost dark out." said Wolf starting the car and heading towards the nearest restaurant. Wolf started getting jittery as he kept glancing at Wolfy. All she did was hold his hand and looked at the passing cars around them. They parked and hopped out while running into the restaurant. They were seated as a waitress approached them.  
"What will we be having today?" she asked kindly.  
"Uh I'll have the meat lasagna along with some red wine." Wolf replied putting his menu down.  
Wolfy looked up and nodded.  
"I'll have the same thing."  
The waitress smiled sweetly and walked off into the kitchen with their order.

Soon a different waitress approached them with their meals. Wolf nodded and took a knife and cut a piece of the lasagna. Before he could put it in his mouth he was interrupted by a voice.  
"Holy shit dude, it's freaking Wolf O'Donnell." said the person who was sitting across from them.  
He paused to frown for second then continuing to eat.  
Wolfy just ate a little bit and sat there. She didn't feel right today. She felt an unusual sexual tension towards Wolf. The couple finished their food and left the bill on the table.

They arrived at their apartment complex and made it to the elevator. Wolf looked at Wolfy and before he could say anything he was cut off by Wolfy's kiss. He was surprised at first but then he jumped right in. They made it to their bed as they descended onto it. Wolfy ripped off Wolf's tie as she passionately kissed him. Wolf unzipped her dress and unbuttoned her braw. The two rolled over to when Wolf was untop of Wolfy. He kissed her forehead then moved down to her neck where he felt her up and clenched her tight while whispering into her ear.  
"Did you know that I love you." He said continuing to feel her.  
The two turned out the lights, the night began.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wolf awoke to the Cornerian Sun as he bolted up only to see Wolfy was missing. He lay back down in the bed lost in thought until Wolfy ran through the bedroom door with a plate of breakfast. She smiled with joy as if she were full of energy.  
"I see you're awake," said Wolf while grabbing the plate of food.  
"You deserved a present," replied Wolfy while embracing him in her arms and kissing him.  
Wolf quickly returned the favor as the two rolled across the bed.  
"I love you." said Wolf kissing her quickly on the lips.  
"I love you too." replied Wolfy aswell kissing him upon the lips.  
The two nuzzled and kissed each other once more until Wolf hopped out of bed with Wolfy in his arms.  
"Remember our wedding day…" sighed Wolfy closing her eyes.  
"Like it was yesterday. I remember we had to get married in private or else they'd catch us." Wolf chuckled silently as his smile turned into a frown.

--

_When you love someone…  
Really love someone…  
It seems eternal..._

_When someone depends on you for their very existence  
and you depend on them_

_It never occurs to you that it won't last forever… _

--

Weeks to months have passed since that night and Wolfy curled up in her bed watching TV while Wolf was at work. She didn't have a job, and didn't intend to get one either. That day she felt a bit strange. She felt light headed, queasy, and she hadn't had her period in quite a while. So she decided to take a trip to the doctors. She got her purse and keys as she ran out the door and into her car. She started it and took off.

At the Cornerian City Medical Center Wolfy was checked out by Doctor Phoenix.  
"Hmm, you don't seem to be coming down with anything," he said putting his stethoscope away.  
Wolfy did a sigh of relief until she was cut off.  
"But it seems you might be pregnant. Have you had any possible sexual encounters?"  
Wolfy's face grew blank for she didn't know what to say. She thought of that night her and Wolf had and lowered her head and paused for a bit.  
"Uhm… yes…" she replied gulping hard.  
Dr. Phoenix took out a pregnancy test from the back room and handed it to Wolfy.  


"The bathroom is right outside the hall. If you have any problems please let me know." he said turning around to look at her records.

Wolfy ran into the bathroom to only find out something that made her break out in a cry of happiness and sadness.  
"God dammit..." she said starting to cry.  
She sucked herself up and brought the test to Dr. Phoenix. She lowered her head and sat back down on the patient table.  
"Ah, so you are pregnant," he replied with a smile.  
"Congratulations, you might want to tell your husband."  
Wolfy looked at the doctor and smiled as it started to fade into a frown of shame.  
"Thank you" she replied walking out the door in front of her.

"_Oh my god… I-I'm pregnant… How is Wolf going to take this?" _She thought to herself as she walked down her street into the complex she lived in. Wolfy walked into the elevator and slowly into her room when she landed on the bed and started to cry. She knew Wolf didn't want any children and she definitely didn't want to have an abortion and or give it to adoption. She lay there on the bed and waited for the worse to happen.

Late at night Wolf walked in the room with a large smile on his face. He has been this happy since… never. His smile quickly turned into a concerned frown as he saw Wolfy still lying on the bed. He lay down next to her and turned her over to find her crying.  
"Baby what's wrong?" he said concerned hugging her.  
Wolfy paused and pushed him away. He frowned even more and backed up to give her some space.  
"Wolf... I-I'm… Pregnant." She said covering her head with her hands.  
Wolf got off the bed and shook his head.  
"No, we can't have any children." He replied getting a beer from the fridge.  
Wolfy broke in tears as she charged up to Wolf and knocked his beer out of his hands as it crashed to the ground.  
"STOP FUCKING DRINKING! " she cried shaking him.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Wolf screamed at her.  
"I'm not getting rid of this baby! No, no, no, no!" she continued to cry in his face.  
"We can't have children, and you fucking know that!" he screamed slapping her across the face and sticking a cigar in his mouth and lighting it.  
Wolfy fell on the ground and held the side of her face where he hit her.  
"I HATE YOU!" she screamed backing up to the wall. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH!"  
Wolf swore under his breath as he flipped a table over and punched the wall while storming into the living room. He fell on the couch and let the smoke out of his mouth as he took a deep breath.  
"What did I do…" he sighed putting his hand on his head.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wolfy was still in her fetal position against the wall staring blankly at the door in front of her. She felt heartbroken, hurt, betrayed, and she was on the verge to leaving. Silent tears ran down her face as she brought her shot gun closer. She loaded it up slowly and quietly while putting in her lap and waiting for the first sound of movement outside the room. Not soon after a loud thumping came from outside the door. In crashed Wolf with a 2 liter drink in his left hand. His dark circles and blood shot eyes were frightening to Wolfy whom quickly brought up the gun. She was shaking while putting her finger on the trigger. Regret and fear rushing through her veins she gasped up some air to finally speak from her silent night alone.  
"Get away from me or I'll shoot!" she cried getting up quickly.  
Wolf almost tripped at the sight of the gun and his possible death.  
"Stop, I only want to talk to you." he replied walking slowly over to her.

Wolf took the gun out of her hands put it down on the table. He turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. He looked down and pinched his lip. He paused for a bit and finally decided to speak.  
"I've been thinking last night and I… I am ready to be a father…" he smiled and released his hands.  
Wolfy, on the other hand, was thought struck. She didn't know what to say so she simply reached out and hugged him tightly. Wolf closed his eyes and hugged her back.  
"I'm sorry," commented Wolfy silently.  
"You shouldn't apologize. I was the one who hurt you…" Wolf replied starting to rock her back and forth.

--

Weeks became months since the incident of that night and Wolfy was rushing around the house. The pregnancy hormones were finally kicking in for she was having various mood swings. She held a pen and notepad in her hand where she wrote down everything she needed for the baby. For all Wolfy knew she could be having triplets or twins.  
"Maybe you should take a break." Wolf noted coming from the other room and sitting down on the couch with a cup of coffee.  
"I can't. We have lots of work to do. We need to think of a name, remake the guest room into a nursery, and I have to go to the doctors for a check up…"  
As soon as she mentioned check up she paused in her tracks and dropped the objects in her hand.  
"Oh no! I have that doctor's appointment today!" she cried putting her head in the palm of her hands.  
"Oh yeah… What was it for again?" he said willingly sipping his drink.

Wolfy became enraged as she stormed in front of Wolf and tapped her foot.  
"So you're telling me you forgot?" she said sternly pinching her face.  
"You never told me!" Wolf pointed out. "Besides… You forgot until the last minute."  
"Hmph..." Wolfy replied putting her head up and walking to get her keys.  


She threw them at Wolf's head and he fell over a little.  
"Excuse me…" he scowled.  
Wolfy shook her head and grabbed her purse and opened the door to the complex hallway.  
"We have to come or we'll be late!"  
Wolf slowly got up and followed in her tracks.  
"Mood swings…" he mumbled under his breath passing Wolfy.


End file.
